


As You Wish

by jojogirl



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojogirl/pseuds/jojogirl
Summary: David and Patrick place a friendly wager.
Relationships: David Rose/Patrick Brewer, Stevie Budd - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	As You Wish

Patrick was on the floor laughing, laughing at his fiancé for being so fucking ridiculous and gorgeous.

“Patrick, you cannot be serious? Bridget Jones Diary is the best rom-com ever made, ever, Hunny p, period!” Patrick didn’t think David’s eyebrows could get that high.

“David, I love you, but you are ‘Hunny p’ wrong. The best rom-com, and if I dare say the best movie ever is ‘The Princess Bride’. Everyone knows that!”

“Wanna place a wager on that?” David smirked. 

“Every day. And twice on Sundays, but how are we going to determine the winner?” Patrick replied.

“We will place a clipboard at the cash at the store with the question, people can put their answer in a jar. At the end of one week we will tally the answers. We can pick one lucky customer and give them a small gift basket for participating.”

Patrick loved this clever idea. “You’re on, but what are the stakes?” 

“Easy, if I win, you will do all my store closing chores for a month.” 

Patrick smirked. “And if I win?”

“You get to pick what movie we watch for a whole week.” Patrick rolled his eyes “David if I win, I will be picking what movie we watch for a whole month.”

The next day Patrick printed up tally sheets and pulled an empty apothecary jar out of the back room. 

It is early February so there were plenty of customers preparing for Valentine’s Day. It wasn’t hard to get customers in on the fun, especially when they advertised a free giveaway.

On the third day of their wager, Patrick walked out of the backroom to find David pulling out slips of paper from the apothecary jar. “Inconceivable David! What are you doing?”

David guiltily yanked his hand back. “David, we agreed to not open the jar until the end of the week! Are you cheating?” 

“Absolutely not! I was just making room for future votes! It’s almost closing, how about some vodka and Chaka Khan?” God, he was so beautiful, and Patrick could not wait to beat him.

On Friday just before closing, Stevie wandered in, as she often did at the end of the week. She could usually talk David and Patrick into opening a bottle of red and decompressing from the week.

This Friday, she found them hovered over slips of paper at the cash. She heard David tell Patrick “No matter what happens, I like you just the way you are.” 

Alexis had told her about their ridiculous wager, and she couldn’t wait to hear who won. 

“No!!!!” David squawked. “That is not possible, it cannot be a tie!” 

Oh no, Stevie put her glass on the table and began quietly walking backward toward the front door. “Stop!” David ordered. “You haven’t voted, you are the tiebreaker, Stevie my best friend!”

“Fine, I will be your tiebreaker, but what’s in it for me?” 

Both David and Patrick agreed two bottles of red were a good trade for Stevie’s vote.

She filled out her ballot, took her two bottles of wine and as she was walking out the door said, “Have fun storming the castle!”

“Traitor!” David complained as she walked out the door.

“So, David looks like thrillers and sports movies for the next month.” 

David beamed with both dimples popping “As you wish.”


End file.
